


SexFile: AOL Chat

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Author's note: dedicated to Steve Case and the myriads of m4m chat rooms in the AOL community. God bless the discovery of CyberSex!





	SexFile: AOL Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

SexFile: AOL Chat by Hepaestion

  
April 13, 1999  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions  
Rating: NC-17, m/m  
Author's note: dedicated to Steve Case and the myriads of m4m chat rooms in the AOL community. God bless the discovery of CyberSex!  
Archive: Yes  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

SexFile: AOL Chat

Mulder couldn't wait to get home. He rushed into the dark apartment and never stopped until he was completely in casual clothing. Then he made himself a sandwich and grabbed a beer while the computer booted up. He was finally able to sit at the desk. He turned on the TV for background noise that he was accustomed to. Once his desktop pic (the FBI Insignia) came into view and all the icons, Mulder double clicked his AOL icon.

The AOL sign up page came into view. Mulder made sure he picked his 'secret' screenname and not the one Scully was aware of.

                    Screenname: Tovarish  
                    Password: ******* (roswell)

Mulder clicked the sign on button and listened to the computer make the call. Well as usual it took at least 3 tries before he was able to sign on. He heard the male voice announce 'you have mail'.

Mulder clicked the mailbox on the left hand corner. He scanned the various XXX porn email he had received until he found the one email he was waiting for.

It was from 'RatboyluvsFox' , and Mulder couldn't help but smile with joy. He loved getting email like never before since he and Alex became cyberlovers.

The email said:

Dear Fox,

Where the fuck are you? I am in our regular room. Hurry up!

Miss me?

Ratboy

Mulder smiled and closed the email. He went over to his favorite's folder and clicked on the room where Mulder and Alex regularly chatted before they entered their own private chat room.

Str8curiousmen4badboys was jampacked and it took Mulder at least 5 tries before being allowed inside. The other screennames immediately took notice of his entrance.

Hiya Tovarish

How's it hanging tovarish

hi tov

etcetc was seen down the screen until a certain someone greeted Mulder.

RatboyluvsFox: Hello Tovarish, why are you late?

Tovarish: Sorry, stuff at work and what not. I am still doing the paper work for that last case I was on.

Before Alex could answer a basher also called a 'snert' to the onliners came into the room.

FaGkIlLeR: Fuck you Fagets!! Die!

Tovarish: Oh brother, Ratbaby can you handle the asshole?

RatboyluvsFox: You bet sweetie.

Before FagKiller could say anything else, Alex who was a master Hacker used his punter to punt the little asshole from exsistence. Not before gathering the asshole's ISP addy and info. He was going to find that jerk and show him just how tough a faggot could be. Alex would make sure not to tell Mulder, who constantly nagged him not to HURT the bashers. That violence wouldn't solve a thing. How naive Mulder still was, it was almost funny.

The entire room thanked Ratboy for a wonderful job at punting the little mutant basher. They were always a bit afraid of whoever Ratboy was, since none of the bashers ever showed up for a second time.

Tovarish: So I keep wondering if I should come out to my partner at work.

Daddycop: Wow Tovarish, tough decision man. I know I am a cop and well, my station ain't ready for me to come out to them. I will fucking lose my friends and my damn pension.

Str84Men: Why come out? Don't bother, it's no one's business but your own who you fuck!

GWM4Rom: I think you mentioned your partner is your best friend, right Tov?

Tovarish: Yeah I did.

GWM4Rom: Well, I think its a good idea. If she is your best friend and she loves you then you will get the support you need. I know when I was in the closet, it was like a ton of bricks on my shoulders. So much fucking stress.

RatboyluvsFox: I hate to say this sweetheart, but I know she will love you anyway. She cares for ya, and will want you to be who you are. Which means of course moronic, selfcentered and a fag! (eg)

Tovarish: Fuck you , queenie!

Daddycop: Hahahaha, now girls. Kiss and make up! You both love each other anyway.

The room laughed and soon a new topic took place. For about 45 minutes Alex and Mulder spoke to their chat room friends, relaxing in the anonymous camaradie.

Eventually Alex sent Mulder a private message:

      RatboyluvsFox: Lets go private, I want you!

      Tovarish: yes!! (eg)

They said goodbye to their friends, who hooted and hollered knowing the men were going to go private for a bit of the cyber sex. Cyber fucking was the new sexual phenomena. It was completely safe and no holds bar to what could be done or said. Alex made the private room, it was called HooverBuilding.

Mulder shook his head at the name of the private chat room he was about to cyber fuck his lover in. He hoped no one busted in and caught them 'in the act'.

RatboyluvsFox: Hey , btw, I didn't get a hello kiss.

Tovarish: sorry alex, smooooooches

RatboyluvsFox: mmmmmm Your tongue feels good, kiss me again.

Tovarish: ::giving Alex long hot tongue kiss:::

RatboyluvsFox: You know that kiss made me hard Fox.

Tovarish: My cock is getting hard too Alex.

RatboyluvsFox: You do know your mouth was made for kissing and for cocksucking. That bottom lip made me rock hard the first day I met you. I wanted to shove my manstick in your mouth and have you choke on it.

Tovarish: (groaning) Alex you're talking dirty, that fucking drives me wild. ::lowers his sweatpants::

RatboyluvsFox: Fox my cock is out is your's out too?

Tovarish: Yeah, I am hard already Alex. I need this so badly.

RatboyluvsFox: Is there any precum Fox?

Tovarish: (starting to breath heavy) Yeah, the tip is wet. The peehole.

RatboyluvsFox: (moans) Ok baby, take your finger tip, get that wetness and bring it to your mouth, then suck it it off your finger..taste it baby

Tovarish: (after doing what he was told) mmmmmm Alex it's delicious but your's is better, I want to taste you.

RatboyluvsFox: Take your hand and stroke your balls Fox. Be my dirty little faggot Fox. You know you love it, rub your balls thinking of all that cock you love.

Tovarish: mmmmmmmmmm yes Alex

RatboyluvsFox: yes what Fox? Tell me, say it! Say 'I am a faggot', say 'I love cock'!

Tovarish: please Alex, don't make me

RatboyluvsFox: I will leave, if you don't SAY IT!

Tovarish: I am a faggot (moaning) I love COCK

RatboyluvsFox: I need cock, I want to suck cock, SAY IT!

Tovarish: (whimpering) I need COCK, I want to Suck COCK, (moaning)

Mulder is now legs spread open in front of the puter, his pants around his ankles and oblivious to his surroundings except for the computer screen.

RatboyluvsFox: Now say it baby, SAY you want me to fuck your that tight straight ass of yours. Come on Special Agent, beg me to fuck your ass.

Tovarish: Please Please, I feel so close Alex

RatboyluvsFox: SAY it!

Tovarish: Fuck my ass , please Fuck my ass!

RatboyluvsFox: stick your finger in that asshole Fox, pretend its my cock, come on straightboy, YOU WANT my cock, banging deep inside your tight dark asshole Fox! Oh fuck , Fox baby I wanna cum so hard...

Tovarish: Alex...oh god..Alex..I am gonna fucking cum..Alex..

RatboyluvsFox: Fox baby, jerk it hard..I am gonna fucking cu...

Just when Mulder felt his orgasm reach its peak, the screen went dead.

Alex!! Mulder screamed and once again was looking at the signup screen. It read:

Sorry, you did not click the online clock telling us you were still online. Therefore you were automatically closed.

Mulder read the screen in disbelief and swore until he was red in the face. He hated AOL, he despised it. It was full of bugs and morons and was constantly punting him offline. It delayed his email and filled his addy with spam mail. He was going to once and for all drop that stupid server.

'Well, as soon as another AOL type service comes along I will drop it. I can't now, the guys in the chatroom would miss me. And what about Alex?' Mulder reasoned to himself and clicked the signon button again. He hoped he and Alex could continue where they left off, he was glad he logged the chat.

The end.


End file.
